The Lion King: Lion's Reign Interrupted
by roudyredd
Summary: A redo of my first story. This is most likly attempt number two. Three generations are kidnapped from the pridelands. New creatures are both freind and foe. inspiration enroute.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

It had been a year since the queen had had her second son. Her father had just succeeded the throne to her husband the month before. She had insisted on her father staying. Her husband agreed saying he still would like the counsel. But the former king reasoned that with his wife passed on, that he didn't have a reason to stay. He argued that one couldn't change tradition. The queen lovingly told her father that he had family here, and that they could change tradition. The king agreed and the fight between the males was put aside and forgotten.

* * *

**It's short because it's just a prolouge. Don't worry I'll have more soon. very soon. I just have to type it up.**


	2. The Beginning

It had been a year since the queen had had her second son. Her father had just succeeded the throne to her husband the month before. She had insisted on her father staying. Her husband agreed saying he still would like the counsel. But the former king reasoned that with his wife passed on, that he didn't have a reason to stay. He argued that one couldn't change tradition. The queen lovingly told her father that he had family here, and that they could change tradition. The king agreed and the fight between the males was put aside and forgotten.

The queen woke early that morning just a few months later and noticed that two of her children were missing. The pride slept on, staying in the warm den rather than sprinting outside like a bunch of cubs. She had a pretty good idea as to where her son might be, so the queen pulled herself up, and walked outside. The rising sun would come soon but for now the air was cool and crisp. The meeting was to start at sun rise, so she hurried to the top of her home.

The view from Pride Rock was magnificent. One could see for miles around. But her eyes were not for the beautiful kingdom right now. She searched the top with her eyes. She could just make out two lone figures looking off into the north. With a sigh and sad smile, Kiara started the asent to the top of Pride Rock. When she arrived the lioness sat down next to her daughter who cocked her head at the younger male.

"I don't get it, Mom," she shook her head at her brother, "What is he looking for?"

Kiara shrugged, "I don't know. He's been like that for the past week." she sighed a little worried.

"It's been going on more than a week," Cira mumbled, "He's been upset at night. Really bad nightmares generally. But then he's always been a little runt."

"Cira," her mother scolded, "He's a miracle. Nuku should have died but he lived."

"At your mother's expense," the young lioness retorted quietly.

"You know that's not his fault!" Kiara frowned angrily, "And he was a wonderful comfort to my father." she smiled sadly.

Cira was quiet for a moment, "Why does he have to do that?" she asked her stubborn streak shining through.

"Maybe he's waiting for something," her mother shrugged and turned back down to the cave.

Cira sighed, "I don't know why I try to understand him."

Kiara giggled, "We need to try though." They truned to leave the darker lion alone. Cira looked back at him once more. She shook her head and left the summit.

The young male sighed. He felt he'd wasted enough time waiting for something he knew wouldn't come. As a cub he'd often doubted himself. Being the smallest of his siblings he didn't really have reason to have confidence. His mane didn't even reach his back. When he was born, Simba had been weary around the cub because he was nearly the spitting image of Kovu. The exception was his eyes. Nuku had been blessed with hazel eyes as opposed to bright green like his father's. Simba didn't want history to repeat itself so he bonded with the cub. They spent a lot of time together and became fast friends.

However, a few months later, a tragedy hit the pride. Nala died in her sleep. Simba was with her that night. He begged her to hang on until Rafiki came. But finally she told him to let her go. He was so torn. For days he would neither eat nor sleep. Many had given the old king a wide berth so as not to upset him. But Nuku wanted to be with him and help him. The cub visited every day at dusk to tell Simba about his day and what mischief he had reaked. At first the lion would just listen and stare into space. But as time passed, the shine in his fur came back and he started smiling again.

Nuku was able to get the old king back on his feet. During thisd time, the cub grew stronger and healthier. In some of the pride's eyes this was a blessing in disguise. In others, the cub was going to bring trouble to the Pridelands. But no one dared mention either one of the theories for a while. It was too soon to see this light heartedly.

Nuku was almost as big as his brother, Kazac, but what he lacked in bronze he made up for in intellect. He was hard headed, much like his father and grandfather in their younger years. Nuku defiantly had Simba and Kovu's knack at getting into trouble.

Finally looking away from the North, the young lion began his decent to the cave. Looking down at his paws, he noticed that his fur was darkening. He was brown as a small cub and hopped to get lighter so he was more like Simba, but this hope was dashed. It's not like he wasn't proud to be like his father, he truly was. It was just that Kazac and Kovu were really close and Cira had Kiara. So naturally, he felt he needed someone, too.

He shuddered involuntarily. The nightmare had flashed in his mind again. About a month ago, he started having the same dream over and over again. It started off in a red haze. The cave was silent and everyone was asleep. Then the strangest creature would come into the cave from the night. More and more creatures came and took his mother and grandfather away. He would chase after them, but a very large creature had carried them off traveling too fast for him to meet. He awoke in a panic every time. As the weeks passed, more and more was added to the dream. The creatures remained faceless to him, but then he saw one face very clearly. A face like a monkey but smoother appeared. The face was smiling gently, her dark face contrasted delicatly with green eyes.

He felt peace when that image appeared. Not like the faceless monsters that took his family from him. He felt that this was the one he should be looking for. The dreams continued but then he wished they'd stop all together. The lastest was the most horrifying. There was a loud bang like thunder and Simba fell. A horrible wound that never ceased to bleed was what scared the living daylights out of him. He never wanted it to happen. He would do anything and everything he could to keep his ngihtmares from coming to pass.

Shaking his head he thought, how could I stop it? I have no authority in the pride. His brother and sister were first in line before him. Kazac and Cira were special twins after which Nuku followed shortly after. Cira was born first but named last. Kovu had wanted to name the cubs so that he could somehow bring honor to his family. He suggested a variation of his mother's name. Zira was a good mother before she was so filled with hate and Nuka was just following with what he had been taught.

Nala had been worried during this and looking to her mate. The lion had a look of deep consideration before he smiled warmly and nodded. Simba would still be sore with the late assassine, but with the cubs as their future they could finally forget the past and learn from it.

Stumbling Nuku was pulled from his thoughts. Laughing at his clumsiness he hurried to the water hole for a drink before the meeting. Finding a spot free of hippos nad other unfriendlies from the depths, he lapped up the water. Soft padding of small feet crept through the grasses toward the lion. The big pointed black ears were flat against the it's spotted gold and black head. The lion stretched and yawned before a small cat jumped at him. The serval didn't claw at his bigger cousin but jumped to his back and tapped on his friend's head.

Before the serval could speak, Nuku rolled his eyes with a smile, "Hi Toko."

"Hey your highness," the serval smirked messing up the pathetic excuse of a mane.

"Would you please stop it with the highness thing?" he sighed, "I don't want it and you know it."

"But your tone of voice says contrary to popular belief." Toko said an eyebrow raised.

"Nope," Nuku grinned archering his back so that the smaller cat slid off of him, "I don't want the throne. I'm perfectly fine being the court jester," he joked.

The serval chuckled, "Okay. I'm sure that's exactly what you want to be."

Nuku rolled his eyes and brushed off the subject, "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"I know. I know," Toko shrugged then saluted to his friend, "Duty calls!"

The young lion laughed, "See you later." Hurrying to the cave, Nuku found they were about to begin. The meetings were rather simple and the group met in a half circle. Kovu, Simba, Kiara, Kazac, Cira and then Nuku. The rest of the pride sitting where they could hear them. Taking his place in the circle Nuku lowered his head as his father began.

"After a week of consideration, we've agreed to train Kazac for his future duties in the kingdom." Cira and Nuku nodded to their brother and the brown maned lion nodded modestly. "While we're away Simba has agreed to step in. I know some rumors had been floating around lately concering the traditions,"

Nuku tensed. Oh no. This wasn't about him was it? He thought he'd already cleared that up with Simba! Just two two days ago they were just talking and Simba asked if Nuku wanted to be king. The young male had laughed, "You're kididng right? I thought I was the one being driven out?" he had only had a slight hint of sarcasm but Simba caught it all the same.

"Nuku," the old king said guardedly, "Who told you that?"

He clamed up, "No one. It's tradition."

Simba scrutinized the cub, "Do you know why I'm still here?" he asked an eyebrow raised.

Nuku looked away and down. When he didn't respond, the lion asked more warmly, "Do you know?"

The young adult breathing in deeply, then said, "Because Mom and Dad asked you to. For Nala. And now she'd not even here." he said feeling the sting of the theories he'd heard from the lionesses.

Simba silently wondered if maybe he should change the cub's mind in becoming king. "Don't ever blame that on yourself. Please. It's not your fault."

Nuku sighed, "It still feels like it."

Simba grinned. "Did I ever tell you that I tried to fire Zazu?"

Nuku blinked, "No way? Really?" he laughed.

The older lion smiled, "Tradition and instinct are different. Tradition can be changed. Instinct can't."

"But what if this is instinct?" Nuku frowned.

"I would've left a long time ago if it had." Simba reassured.

Nuku had nodded still with a look of confusion. But now the confusion had escalated to fear. He may not have been a thorn in Simba's side but now the scurge was to be removed. He would have to say goodbye and somehow find a place to stay. But his father was interrupting his thoughts.

"These rumors are not true," Kovu said continuing, "No one is leaving any time soon. As all of you know we asked Simba and Nala at the beginning of our reign to stay. Since Nala's passing some speculations were made. We'd all like you to know, Simba," he smiled, "The offer still stands."

Nuku blinked. What happened? Young lions were supposed to be driven off. Simba was...no. Older lions were driven off...as well. Who would want Simba to leave? He was never a problem, Nuku thought. Some of the lionesses caught on to what he was thinking and suprised murmuring floated about. Looking at his grandfather he saw the old king smile breifly, "I will stay until I'm no longer needed."

"You will stay though," Kiara asked catching the sad look, "Won't you Dad?"

Simba smiled warmly the sad look gone, "Yes. I will."

The dream Nuku had had last night flashed in his mind again. He shook those nasty cowebs away focusing on the meeting at hand. Still, the one image he couldn't shake from his mind was the freshly shed blood of the great lion king himself.

* * *

how's taht for a better version?!! haha! no seriously. please let me know!!!


	3. Trapped

Chapter 2

That night Nuku was back top of magnificiant home looking at the stars. Toko was with him and the serval asked, "How do you think all those got up there?"

"The stars?" Nuku asked, "Well, Simba told me once that they're the Great Kings of the Past."

"Wow!" the cat gapped, "That's a lot of kings."

The two friends laughed. Laying down to get a better view the lion felt at peace. He smiled at all the times he and his father were looking out at the stars. The serval's shout pulled him out of his trance. "Look! A shooting star. Make a wish!"

Closing his eyes he wished that he would stop having nightmares. Opening his eyes again the young male rolled over and stretched. "I think I'll turn in." Nuku yawned, "See you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," the serval nodded and bounded down the side of Pride Rock.

Sauntering inside, Nuku found his spot with his family. Smiling at his grandfather, he stretched once more and laid down. Letting his lids fall he soon fell asleep.

***

Oh how he wished that the stupid star had granted his wish. The nightmare was more unnerving then ever. This time everything was so clear. He knew it was a dream but it seemed so real. The last bit played over and over in his mind. There was horrid sound like thunder and Simba fell.

Suddenly someone shouted to him. It sounded so far away and clouded. The tone of urgency made him force to wake. "Nuku!? Son please get up! Dad help me." came a female voice.

"He'll be okay. Just stay calm," came a male's voice.

Forcing his mouth to move he groaned, "Mom?"

"Nuku?! Oh dear Kings." Kiara sighed trying to reach him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Nuku pushed himself up and shook his head, "Where are you?"

"Over here, honey," she said her voice echoing slightly.

Nuku blinked at the new place. The cave was gone and the one that replaced it was more of box. Tall tree like sticks were separating his mother and grandfather from him. Strange bonds were on all three of the lions. Nuku shook the strange long chains. The lions were shackled to the bars. Angry at the noise the chains made and that he couldn't get out of them Nuku let out an annoyed roar.

"We've already tried that, Nuku." Kiara comforted, "Can you reach me?"

Nuku looked back to his mother forgot his anger at her scared face. Walking over to the other end of the cage he found that he could reach his mother. Nuzzling her head he sighed, "What happened? How did get here?"

"I don't know." she said, "Everything was fine. Even when I woke up last night. I don't know what's wrong." Kiara tried to move away from him. He freaked and she comforted him. "I'll be back." Hurrying to her father a few paces away she asked, "Dad, what's going on?"

Simba had closed his eyes. Opening them, he sighed, "I'm hoping like crazy I'm wrong."

"What is it?" the lioness asked warily.

Simba paused looking over at his grandson then back to his daughter, "Do you know what humans are?"

"Sort of," she nodded slowly, "Rafiki used to talk about them. Are they bad?"

The old king frowned, "Some are. Kiara, don't let them near you if you can help it."

The queen nodded, "Will they harm us?"

Simba shook his head, "I don't know yet."

"What'll hurt us?" Nuku stopped pacing and listened in from where he could, "What's going on?"

Kiara opened her mouth to speak but the flap on the wall opened and the most curious creature walked in. Nuku's eyes widened as the monster from his nightmares came toward them. The creature stood on two hind legs letting it's forelegs hang at their side. Their paws were long like monkey's but it's feet were very different. To the lions it was the most different creature they had ever seen. To you and me they were seeing a human for the first time.

The man wore a brown shirt and kaki pants. He carried in three bags of meat for the great cats and dropped them inside the cages. He left as quickly as he had come.

Kiara inspected her sack. "Meat?" she asked aloud as her father investicated his.

"It's was killed for us." Simba noted, "They want us alive. But why?" he frowned.

The younger lion hadn't moved. He still felt the shock of realization. "S-Simba, what was th-that thing?" Nuku asked fear trickling into the question.

"That was a human. One of the reasons we don't travel north," Simba replied darkly.

"How do you know about them?" the cub asked, his curiosity calming him down.

Simba shrugged uncomfortably. "Just stories. Never met one before." And he left it at that.

Bravery and/or curiosity won over and Kiara and Simba ate from the bags. Nuku was still too shocked to see his nightmare had come to pass. Suddenly his ear twitched. "What was that?"

Kiara cocked her ear and Simba listened for it to come again. "I'm not sure what it is."

"Hello? Jambo?" a voice came out from the night.

"Who's there?" Simba asked instinctively standing in front of his daughter.

"You're awake?! Fantastic! Don't worry I'll be right back." the voice said excitedly.

"Wait!" Nuku couldn't help himself when he yelled.

"Yes?" the voice came again.

"Where are you?" Simba asked, looking into the dark to find the speaker.

"Oh! How rude of me." the voice scolded himself. Coming into the rim of moon light Simba could see a weasel of some sort. The brown grey creature had black furry feet with black coloring on his eyes. "Hi! My name is Comadreja,or just Adre," he said smiling up at the lion.

"Como what?" Nuku chuckled nervously.

"What are you?" Kiara asked curiosity popping in.

"I'm a black footed ferret." he said standing on two feet his front paws bent to his chest, "Boy, Kiji will be glad to know you're up."

"Who is Kiji?" Simba asked cautiously.

"A friend of mine," sad the ever excited weasel, "I'll go get her." he nodded. Scurrying off, Simba tried to ask him where they were but the ferret disappeared.

"And he'd gone again," Nuku sighed trying to pull at the shackle on his neck. "I'll bet you anything he'll do this all night."

Simba rolled his eyes, "Maybe he'll come back with someone more intelligent."

Nuku laughed and put his head on his paws giving up on the chain.

"Honestly," Kiara scolded, "You're both acting like cubs!"

The younger lion chuckled softly and Simba listened carefully for the ferret to return. Soon they could all hear the feet and voice. The voice was female and she was laughing, "Adre! Where are you going?"

The ferret appeared at the edge of the light again but the girl stayed outside it. Nuku saw Simba's brow furrow. Tensing, the young lion stood.

"Who's there?" Simba growled.

"My name is Kijanjwie. Or just Kiji." the girl's voice was strong but cautious keeping her tone even.

"Where are we?" the past king demanded.

"Near Kilimanjaro," the voice sounded confused, "I thought you lived nearby?"

"Kilimanjaro is more than two days run from our home." he argued calmly.

"Really?" she was troubled now and seemed to mumble to herself, "Why would she lie?"

"What's going on? Why are we here?!" Simba rumbled.

"This is a huge misunderstanding," the voice was angry now, "We're trying to preserve the land not taint it. I'll get to the bottom of this I promise."

"Wait," Simba called, "Step into the light."

"You won't get scared?" she asked skeptical of leaving the dark.

Simba was about to answer when Nuku scoffed, "Are you kidding? My grandfather's not afraid of anything."

Before the lion could correct his grandcub's mistake, the girl said, "How are you related?"

Simba got back to the subject, "The question is still unanswered. Come into the light."

She sighed and put her face into the circle of light. Simba saw the girl and two things popped into his head. Confusion and instinctive protectiveness. Instinct won out. The lion roared at her and she leaped back into the dark. Kiara stood in front of her son and Simba stood between the human and his family.

Three men rushed into the room and light almost blinded the four inside. Two dark men wore safari blended clothes and a pale man wore a black suit and pants. "What's all this then?" he asked Kiji.

"I'm sorry. I spooked him." she said hiding the angry blush that matched her red work dress.

"Well, best not get too close next time," the Englishman said patting her on the shoulder as if she were a toddler that had just burned her hand.

The men shook their heads at her and she sank to the floor after they left. She looked back at the lions and met Simba's angry stare. Her face turned red with shame. His anger then melted to confusion.

"How'd you understand us?" Nuku asked what was on everyone's mind. Even though he was the first to find his voice he was still in shock. Why did she look familiar?

"You're not scared?" Kiji asked hopefully makng eye contact with him.

"No," Simba said flatly, "Just alarmed."

"I wanted to try and change that." Kiji said sitting away from the cage.

Simba didn't shake or nod his head but frowned, "You can't change instinct."

"You must feel something other than instinct?" she persisted almost advancing toward them but she stopped herself, "There's so much more to animals than other humans think."

Simba eyed the girl for a while then nodded, "But dangerous situations put all that aside and instinct takes over," he explained.

Nuku spoke up and said, "I've never really understood why we fear man." his sarcasm and youth gone.

Simba's eyes never softened but his gaze left her and he stared at the ground. "We fear the fact that they can't hear us. That they don't use natural forms of defense but...other ways. They kill without regard of life."

The lion saw that the girl was about to protest but he continued, "If they killed to eat, we wouldn't mind. But those that kill to use their bodies as trophies?" he paused to keep from getting angry, "It's not right."

"Believe it or not," Kiji said soft but firm, "I share that hatred. Those monsters are called poachers. They're not permitted to be on this land." she looked down, tears coming to her eyes, "My mother was killed by a poacher."

"Could she hear us too?" Nuku asked almost remembering where he'd seen her.

"No," she shook her head, but then she looked up at the eldest lion. "Can you find it in you...somewhere to trust me?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I hate seeing those things on you." she said pointing at the shackles, "I can get those off." Pulling out a key she held it up.

Simba thought carefully. Then said, "Be warned that if you hurt them, I will retaliate."

Kiji bended her head to her arm, "You have my word."

Kiara blinked at the sign of respect. Simba sat signifying his temporary submission. Kiji unlocked the cage and stepped inside the lion's space. Simba eyed her, reminded her with her stare to be careful.

She advanced toward him slowly then knelt just a foot away from him. Reaching for the shackle on his front paw, she grasped it carefully and put in the key. Turning it the shackle fell into her hand. She repeated the process with each of his other paws. She stood and reached for the collar but he shrank back a growl in his throat. Moving back she waited till he relaxed. When he did she unlocked the shackle and put them down. Hurrying out the door she entered the next cage.

Kiara shrank back as well looking toward her father. When he nodded, the lioness relaxed and Kiji took the shackles off of her. Moving into Nuku's section something clicked in the young lion's mind and he tried to get as far away as possible.

"It's okay," she soothed kneeling down, "I won't hurt you."

The something that clicked was the nightmare. The girl's face was the one he saw. He saw her green eyes and stopped struggling. Too shocked to speak he stood still as she unlocked the bonds. Locking the cage back up she sighed. "I wish you didn't have to stay here but until I can help you get out..."

One of the men from the camp called her name. Sighing, she said, "I have to go. But I

will come back."

Nuku was breathing heavily now from excitement and fear, he laid down to focus his mind.

"Son?" Kiara saw him fall and she reached passed the bars, "What's wrong?"

"I've seen her before!" he said calming himself down, "Those dreams. She was there! That's why I was watching the north, Mom. She's supposed to help us!"

"No," Simba said firmly.

"No?" Nuku questioned, "She's different from them."

"As much as that child wants to, she can't," Simba disagreed.

"She's got the guts enough." the younger lion protested, "The kings might have been trying to tell me about this."

Simba scoffed, "You think the kings gave you a vision?"

Nuku frowned, "I don't know where they came from. But I do know that she won't hurt us."

"You don't know anything about them, Nuku!" The older lion rumbled.

"Niether do you!" he retorted, "You said so yourself."

"I know all I need to know," Simba growled, "They're dangerous."

"So are lions!" Nuku shouted, "To other animals we're evil!"

"You don't know what you're talking about." Simba said turning away.

"Why can't you trust her?" Nuku demanded.

Simba let loose a short crisp roar, "A man almost killed me!" his face was pained and irritated.

Both Kiara and Nuku's eyes had widened in shock. "What?" the cub gasped.

The lion squeezed his eyes shut, his lips pursed in a grimace. His expression softened to sadness. "I was in the jungle, with Timon. He told me...not to go to far. I was disobedient and I ran off. I climbed up into a tree to get a different look at everything and someone shouted for help. I looked toward the sound and I saw a man pointing his weapon at me.

"I missed it by inches. Jumping down I ran. He came after me but never caught up. I was paranoid for days," he said closing his eyes again.

"Dad," Kiara nuzzled her father despite the bars. Nuku shut up again. Thinking over what he now knew he was careful of how he worded the next part. "I'm sorry. But that happened in the past. I'm sticking to my gut. She sincerely wants to help us."

"She's a child. A cub! She has no influence here." Simba argued.

"I'm going to let her help." Nuku then pointed out, "Once we're gone she'll never see us again. What's the harm in that?"

Simba eyed him skeptically, "Those humans didn't take us by accident . They knew where we live. Either they've been watching us or someone told them about the Pridelands."

"I'm going to guess the first one." Nuku said stubbornly, "I mean seriously who would hate us that much?" he ment it jokingly but Simba and Kiara seriously considered it.

"I could name three," Simba said darkly.

"Dad," Kiara said almost fearfully.

"What is it?" he asked.

She paused a moment then shook her head, "Nothing. It was stupid."

"Are you sure?" he soothed.

She nodded. Simba sighed again and said to Nuku, "If you get hurt, _I'll_ kill you." he joked with a whole lot of seriousness, "Just be careful. Not all humans can be trusted."

Nuku looked down. His nightmares were coming to pass. Would the last one happen too? He shook his head. "Next time she comes, can I talk to her?"

Simba turned his gaze away. Closing his eyes and letting out a breath he caved. "Please....be careful." He was no longer angry just fearful for his family. Simba couldn't loose anyone again. Not by the paws of the enemy. Lying next to his daughter he looked so trapped. Nuku had only seen him like this once before. Unlike last time, the boy was unable to help him.

* * *

YEAH i'm...ah crap. i caught up to myself. *sigh* guess i'll have to get cracking. (it's challenging juggling three or four stories at a time) (as some of you have noticed I sorta dropped a few.) :(


	4. Getting Answers Good and Bad

Chapter 3

Kijanjwie hurried to her tent. Something was wrong here. From the horse's mouth, er lion's mouth, she heard the opposite of what Lidia had. Charles and his wife had bought her freedom when they had come to her village when she was ten. By the age of sixteen she had been a slave, been beaten, and rescued. The Harelds had been very kind to her. Letting her live with them she felt like a daughter. As a slave she was orphaned. Her parents were killed in a battle and she was utterly alone. Other than the animals she talked to, of course.

She had a birthmark on her arm the same shape and color as a necklace that she always wore. The flat tear shaped stone was the only thing she had left of her family and she held it very dear to her heart. She kept her gift, so she considered it, a secret. She wouldn't even tell her adopted family.

She took a deep breath and walked into Lidia's tent. She looked up from her book and smiled, "Kiji, Darling," putting the book down she patted the cot next to her.

Sitting she asked right out, "Where are the lions from?"

"Why do ask, dear?" she asked confusion lighting up on her face.

"I do not think they are from the reserve," Kiji said.

"What makes you think that?" Lidia asked.

"The lions from the reserve are not afraid of us. They are very comfortable around humans. But these lions are terrified." she explained, "Where are they from?"

Lidia sighed, "I'm afraid you'll have to ask Charles. He told me there were from the reserve."

Kiji sighed, "Thank you, Lidia, er Mathee," She stood to leave.

"Oh and do get some sleep," Lidia added, "You look exhausted."

Leaving she nodded to herself. She was very tired. Walking to her tent she was jumped from behind. She laughed after the fright was discovered.

"Adre! You scared me!" she held the little ferret in the crook of her arm and opened the tent flap.

"Any more information?" he asked eagerly.

"No, nothing from Lidia yet. She said I had to ask Charles." Kiji said, "Sometimes he scares me. His temper is so random at times. I seriously thought he was going to hurt me that time."

"Well," he said, "If it's any consolation, I found out where they're from!"

"You did?!" she asked excitedly, "That's great! Where?"

"Some place called the Pridelands." he said.

"Pridelands," she repeated, "That is such a cool name." Her smile turned to a frown, "I have to help them."

"What?" Adre was taken aback, "How?"

Kiji shrugged, "There's got to be a way. I could let them loose when they get transferred to the yard."

"You might want to get more acquainted with them first." Adre said, "I heard the younger wants to talk to you. Next time you come."

Kiji thought for a moment, "I can go early tomorrow morning."

"Better get some sleep then," he reminded her curling up in lap.

She smiled. Laying down she stroked him and soon fell asleep.

***

Nuku paced. The dirt was well trodden when Kiara asked him to stop and sleep. "I'm sorry," he laid down, "I'm just…anxious."

"We all are," Kiara said then looked over to her father.

Simba stared at the ground angrily. He was angry about almost everything. The fact that he couldn't protect the pride from their worst enemy. The fact that he might fail this time in escaping from them. The fact that he lied…again.

The memory flashed in his mind connecting Kiji's face with a much younger child.

He was up in a tree when he heard it. Someone shouted Get down! He caught the girl's eyes before he followed her instruction. Simba ran and hid peeking out, he saw the man who had almost shot him grab the girl's arm. His eyes grew wide and he watched in horror as the man beat the girl. She was crying for help and bleeding from her head. The cub never saw her again.

Until now. He hated lying, but he was too ashamed by his attitude toward the girl. He would trust her, even if he had to fight the instincts inside that would inevitably kill her.

* * *

AN: it's short but it's informational. read and review!!! 


	5. Plans

Plans

Kijanjwie hurried to the tent. The sun wouldn't rise for three hours. Slipping inside she found the younger two of the trio asleep. Simba looked up but looked back down. Kiji dipped her head. Looking back up to him she asked, "What's your name?"

The lion was silent for a moment. Almost refusing to answer. "Simba," he said, and added with a chuckle, "Not too original huh?" His smile faded and he stared blankly at the ground. He looked up once more raising his head, "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd get to know you be..." she began.

"No," he chuckled interrupting her, "What are doing with these men?" he asked seriously.

Kiji sat down, "I don't have any place else." she said sadly.

"Why is that?" he asked.

She sighed, "I don't have a family anymore. The wars all over Africa swept through my home and took my family with it. My friend and I were the only ones that escaped almost completely unscathed."

"Almost?" he asked concerned by the way her face twitched in pain.

"I don't like to talk about it." she said, "it was a very bad experience."

Simba was silent. He sense the discomfort and he knew what bad memories could do to someone. He kept quiet about it and moved on to another question. "What do you do here?"

"I help my…Lidia and Charles with chores and cleaning." she sighed.

A smile touched his lips, "Sounds like my day." he said.

"Really?" she laughed, "You have chores?"

"More like babysitting. Not to mention the endless walking around the territory and listening to countless complaints and suggestions." he laughed.

"Complaints? Who complains? About what?" she giggled.

"The cheetahs always getting to a kill last. Which is quite the oxymoron." he explained with a grin, "Buffaloes have got a bout about this seasons grass. Warthogs have been thwarted in attempts to save their gas. Flamingos in their pink are trace secretary birds. Saffron in this season's color seen in all the herds. Moving down the line and down to near the bottom rung, far too many peoples are quite frankly in the dung." he laughed as he recited one of Zazu's morning reports.

"Is he really so bored that he rhymes it?!" she covered her bursts of laughter.

"Yeah," Simba sighed, "He is really odd."

"He was a little annoying wasn't he?" A female voice asked.

"Was? He still is!" A male voice laughed.

Kiji looked over and saw that Simba's daughter and grandson were awake.

"Zazu is very loyal. You have to give him that." Kiara said.

"I'll respect him but that doesn't mean that I have to like him," Nuku laughed.

"What are your names?" Kiji asked when the break allowed for her to ask.

"My name is Kiara," the lioness nodded her head, "This is my son, Nuku."

"Can I ask you something?" Nuku asked the girl. When she nodded he began, "I've been having these dreams that this would happen. I saw you. Did you have anything like that?"

Kiji shrugged shaking her head, "I'm sorry."

"Oh," Nuku sighed, "What is going to happen to us?" he asked softly.

Kiji's shoulder sagged. She hadn't been thinking about that. "I won't let them hurt you."

"How are you going to that?" Simba couldn't catch himself in time and he regretted saying it.

Kiji grinned, "We'll wait till tonight and I'll help you escape. I have almost every key to this place." she said, "I promise you. Just wait till tonight."

Nuku nodded ready to follow and act. The adults then nodded ready for anything. But they weren't ready for what was ahead.

***

Cira paced frantically. They'd been gone for a full day. Kovu and Kazak went out to search the Pridelands for the missing. But so far no luck had turned up. She looked up and smiled excitedly and ran toward her father and brother. They met half way and Kazak shook his head.

Cira began, "I traced their scent as far as I could. They went North," she said a hint of concern, "Rafiki came by yesterday while you were gone. He said to come to his tree as soon as you got back."

Kazak nodded but Kovu broke into a run for the big baboa tree. Exchanging a sigh the siblings ran after their father. Two different feelings pulsated through him as he ran. Anger and anticipation. He was angry at the disappearance of his family and excited of the information Rafiki would give. When he arrived the dark lion jumped up into the tree. It was surprisingly sturdy the branch he landed on. Getting to the painting wall he sighed. The first time he'd seen the paintings he thought they were just silly drawings. But they were wonderful sentiments of the past. Well the good parts at least.

Just then the shaman jumped down to the lion. "Good to see you, dear friend." he said giving the king a firm hug.

Kovu put a paw around him and sighed. Pulling away, Rafiki ran off to look down at the two siblings, "Come up here you two!" he yelled with a laugh. Kovu let himself smile but then it fell from his face.

When Kazak and Cira joined him, he asked the mandrill, "What happened?"

The colorful face was dull and sad for one of the very few times in all the years the lions had known the monkey. "I have told you of humans before, Kovu?"

His brow furrowed and he nodded, "I thought they were just a story. I- I know they're real but they're not here, are they?"

Rafiki nodded, "They are very much real. The reason we don't travel north. There are some people that are very kind and curious about us. They want to protect our peace. And there are others that work on the other extreme. Hunters and poachers. They only care for greed and their own appetites."

"And the good news is?" Kazak asked skeptically.

"There is a human that is willing to help them escape," Rafiki said, "The bad news is she is surrounded by the opposion side."

"What?" Kovu gapped, "Are they hurt?" he asked.

"No," Rafiki said, "That's all I know."

"Wait," Cira said, "How do we help? Where are they?"

"If you can find them, you can help, but I don't know where they are." he shrugged, "They won't tell me where. Just that they are well. And they have a friend to help them."

Kovu sighed, "I just wish I didn't feel so useless. The moment you find out anything, let us know."

The mandrill nodded his head, "You know I will."

Each of the lions jumped down and started walking home. "Dad what are we going to do?" Cira asked.

"We will continue to track down their scents. Kazak, I want you to get as much information on humans as you can. I'll help you."

"So everyone but us knows about humans?" Cira felt offended.

"Just Simba, your mother and I." Kovu nodded, "It was a need to know thing. And now you need to know." he added when she began to protest.

"We will get them back," Kazak said, "Right Dad?"

"You're starting to sound like a cub again," he joked, "Yes we will."

* * *

AN: read and review!!!


End file.
